Blood is Sweeter: Screenplay
by thorney33
Summary: After two junior MI6 agents are killed in the Caribbean, James Bond is sent to investigate.


'_**JAMES BOND GUNSHOT SEQUENCE'**_** runs across screen**

**CUT TO -**

**BLACK SCREEN**

'_**DRAKE SUGAR CANE FARM –**_** JAMAICA' flashes across the screen**

**FADE IN -**

**EXT. DRAKE SUGAR CANE FARM – NIGHT**

_The immensely tall and dense sugar cane field sways slightly in the breeze. The silence is deafening, until…_

_The sound of GUNFIRE burst through the night. A machine gun being sprayed madly, followed by a quick one-two from a handgun. A man screams and the machine gun fire dies down. The man holding the handgun runs into view and hides around the side of the building._

**ENTER -**

_AGENT SAMUEL WALTERS, 27, rough looking red-head dressed in a full suit and tie. His eyes scream desperation as he peers around the corner, gun firmly in hand._

_He brushes the sweat off his forehead and brings his watch to his mouth, speaking into it. He speaks in a strong British accent._

WALTERS (whispering):Will…Will! I'm taking fire, come in!

_Walters barely has time to put his hand down when a man rushes him from behind. He spins around and lands a well aimed punch at the man's temple, and watches him fall. Just as he is about to shoot the man, he notices a large contingent of men rushing out from a building to the left, armed with machetes and a few with guns._

WALTERS: Shit!

_The men spot Walters, but he is already half-way across the clearing and rushes straight into the sugar cane. The bullets whiz around him but narrowly miss. The men move to follow him, but hesitate when a deep Jamaican voice rings out from the shadows behind them._

MAN (O/S): I want him here in pieces, you get me?

_The man looks towards the boy on the ground, who is pulling himself up slowly. The voice throws a machete his way, which falls at his feet._

MAN (CONT'D): And Hatchet…don't let him make you look like a fool again, boy.

_HATCHET, 21, picks up the weapon and we see him properly for the first time. Young, basically a boy, but well-built for his age; the rage of being beaten etched clearly into his dark features. He speaks with a surprisingly hushed tone._

HATCHET: I won't, sir.

_Hatchet runs into the sugar cane, followed by the dozen or so other men._

**CUT TO -**

**INT. SUGAR CANE – NIGHT**

_Walters fights his way through the thick cane, sweating profusely. He takes off his jacket and continues on, dropping it on the ground. He drops to the ground himself and begins to crawl backwards, watching several pairs of feet pass him in the darkness._

MAN (O/S): I found his jacket!

HATCHET (O/S): Keep going. He's tired.

_The sound of the men crashing deeper into the cane can be heard, and Walters slowly gets to his feet. He begins to run to his right, making good progress until…_

**FLASH**

…_a blade swings through the cane, narrowly missing his head. He falls in shock to see Hatchet already swinging his machete down at him with near superhuman speed. He rolls over and just avoids the blow, jumping to his feet athletically. The two size each other up, and Hatchet moves to strike again, but Walters dodges. He grabs a cane and snaps it, quickly moving to strike Hatchet right in the face. He growls in surprise, and Walters takes the chance to run. Hatchet holds his face in his hands and yells out._

HATCHET (yelling): Over here! He's heading to the road!

**CUT TO -**

**EXT. SUGAR CANE – NIGHT**

_After a pause, Walters bursts through out onto the elevated road. Looking down at the cane, he can see the rustle of men converging towards him. Taking out his gun, he shoots at a couple of the moving sections, and a few yells of pain ring out. The fateful click indicates that his gun is empty, and he throws it away in disgust._

WALTERS: Damn.

_Looking up, he sees no other option but to run up the road. As he does, he notices a set of headlights in the distance getting closer and closer. He waves out and yells to get its attention._

WALTERS (CONT'D): Hey…hey!

_As it approaches, it becomes clear it is a taxi. Walters runs towards the slowly moving car and jumps in just as Hatchet jumps out of the cane, followed by his men._

**CUT TO -**

**INT. TAXI – NIGHT**

_Walters dives in and slams the door, turning to the driver._

WALTERS (CONT'D): Drive, damn you! Now!

_The driver takes off down the road, and Walters breathes a sigh of relief. The driver is an old Jamaican man who is partially hidden in the shadows._

DRIVER: Where to, boy?

WALTERS: The British Embassy.

_The driver nods and turns on the radio; some slow reggae begins to play rhythmically. The driver takes out a huge joint and lights it. Walters laughs at the absurdity of the situation._

WALTERS (CONT'D): Should you be doing that in here?

_The driver begins to chuckle deeply; it is oddly familiar._

DRIVER: Why not?

WALTERS (playing along): Well…smoking kills, you know.

DRIVER: So I've heard.

_The driver inhales, and then turns around in his seat. He blows the smoke into the face of Walters, who begins to cough. The man's face is shrouded by smoke. Walters' coughing slowly turns into a choking as he struggles to breathe._

WALTERS (choking): I…you…I…

_Walters falls down into the seat, unconscious, perhaps dead. His eyes remain open, screaming complete madness. His hands remain clawed at his throat. The taxi driver turns back around into the shadows and begins to chuckle. The chuckle slowly turns into a deep and menacing laugh that continues until…_

**FADE TO BLACK**

**CREDITS SEQUENCE PLAYS**

**END SCENE**


End file.
